percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Apples of Immortality Chapter 2: I meet an augur
Chapter 2: I meet an augur The next morning I didn't get any sleep, I was to busy thinking. ''I'm gonna be a centurion. He wants me to be praetor. I'm gonna lead this legion. ''When I did get sleep, I had a dream. A man draped in black clothes walked up to a hundred-headed dragon, Ladon. "Good dragon," he whispered, "I want you to kill someone." He held up a picture of a kid and his mom. The kid's face was circled in red Sharpie with the words like, ''KILL!! ''or, ''MUST DIE!! ''and even, ''DEATH BY DECAPITION!! ''One of Ladon's hundred heads nodded, and he said, "It shall be done master." What made it worse, is that the kid in the picture, was me. I woke up in a shock, Rick looking at me, "I was gonna wake you. But, well. You are." He handed me my bag and said, "We gotta meet the augur for a prophecy." That was the longest sentence he ever said. We made your way toward the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. When I walked inside i saw the familiar sight of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, Jupiter the best and greatest. There stood a guy with a knife and teddy bear. He was tired, and looked like he was about to stab his hand. He brought down the knife and ripped open the teddy bear. I looked inside, muttered something, lighting flashed, which surprised me it didn't wake up the whole camp, and he turned to us. He yawned, and said, "Good news. You're gonna have good luck on you're quest. It should only take a few days." He yawned again, and fell foward, I caught him. I looked at Rick and said, "What's with him?" "Apollo's kid. Sleeps in a lot." I set him down on the floor. And we left him there, muttering to himself, "I'm an augur, baby. Ya, I know I'm hot." I stared at him, wondering what goes on in his head. Rick smiled and said, "Don't bother. Let's go to the praetor. We need a chariot." Anthony was leaning on Aurum, and said, "Take the chariot," he yawned for like a minute, "go on your way. Be back soon. Good luck." When Rick got on, Anthony grabbed me and said, "Remember what I said. Make sure you make it back alive." ''Great advice. ''I thought. We were riding in the chariot for about a few minutes. Until a giant ball of fire hit one of our horses. The chariot flipped over, sending us tumbling down a hill. All I saw was ground, sky, ground, sky. Over and over and over again. When we came to a stop I opened my eyes. There was a giant orange man standing over me. He shouted, "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" I'd assumed he was a little kid, except he was 6 ft., and had tatoos. They picked me up, dragged Rick, and brought us to a campfire. They placed me in a cage, and tied Rick to a giant pole over a fire. I pulled out my ''pugio ''and got ready to attack. Hopefully, I could save Rick, and get out alive. Like Anthony said, "Make sure you make it back alive." I hope so Anthony, I hope so. Apples of Immortality Chapter 3: I get called a Happy Meal of Death Category:Someromandemigod14 Category:Apples of Immortality